


Even If He Is A Leo.

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, DC has no control here, Fluff, Gen, I Ship It, I legit just read Pride and Prejudice for Jason, Love, M/M, Multi, bold of you to assume that i wouldn't throw something together for jason, cause Jay died, no beta we die like robins, thats them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: “Can you please make room for the love of your life?”Jason's Birthday because I uploaded Tim's late and on Jay's birthday..
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Even If He Is A Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so fc off

The clock blinks 12:56 and Jason blinks at the neon green glare. He doesn’t know why turning a year older feels meaningless this year but if he was honest, his death day got more attention. His family would never let him be alone on the day of his death, not again. But it’s early and Jason has been awake for twenty-one hours and just wants to get into bed. Of course Roy would never make life easy for Jason. Sprawled out and covering the entire bed. The red head is a light sleep and Jason will have to wake him to make space for himself. Sly bastard.

“Roy?” He rubs a hand soothingly over Roy’s back, hoping to peacefully rouse him from sleep. 

The archer groans and blinks up at his boyfriend. “Jaybird?”

“Yes it's me, you big lump.” He says, trying to keep a smile off his lips at the bed head Roy is supporting. “Can you please make room for the love of your life?”

Scoffing, Roy sits up and opens his arms wide to embrace the former Robin. Jason lets him and crawls on top of the mattress while doing so. They lie down together and Roy cradles Jason to his chest while playing with the white streak of his hair. Sometimes he wonders if Jason even knows how attractive he is with tan skin and cheekbones that could make lesser men cry. Roy’s lucky to have him and has a certain appreciation for the day he was born. Even if he is a Leo.

They’re silent until the clock reads 1:08 and Roy whispers. “Happy Birthday.” 

Jason flushes but grunts. “You’re a sap, you know.”

“Mmhm, Mr. ‘Jane Austin is my spirit animal’.” Roy laughs while receiving a light shove on his chest.

“She is and you know it.”

“Nerd.”

“Your nerd.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved !!


End file.
